


Forever In Eternity

by mynameiscarmen



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiscarmen/pseuds/mynameiscarmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan passed a few years ago, at the age of 79. Phil visits his grave on his birthday. Flashbacks occur to show the times the pair spent together as a couple. Fluffy and only a lil smidgey of angst. All feedback is appreciated :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Eternity

Phil smiled to himself, he thought of the days when his fans waited for his videos every week, he thought of how good he and Dan were at hiding their relationship in the days of "YouTube". A film of tears engulfed his eyes as he reminisced, silently running down his milky white cheeks.

What about the time he and Dan had announced their relationship to the fans. Or the times they used to sneak kisses behind the covered laptop lense on YouNow, hiding the true scene with a thumb. Or the times they had spent embraced in each others arms, limbs undistinguishable, lips pressed to the crook of the others neck. Not caring how much time they had spent pressing their bodies together, because they only allowed them to be physically at one.

Phil looked over in the empty chair that was once occupied by Dan, memories still running through his mind.

In the days of the Skype calls, when everything was new and exciting. Finding out things about each other that most people never would. Forming a bond so special and strong that not even the power of God himself could part them. The days when Dan looked at Phil like he was a saint. A practical halo forming around his beautiful, ebony hair. Because Phil had saved Dan. Made him realise his true identity, nurturing him at age 18.

Phil imagined Dan walking into their living room with a cup of coffee, smiling so his dimples would form, knowing Phil loved them with all of his heart. Even as best friends, nobody would ever experience what they had formed in their hearts. It wasn't just a friendship, they both truly believed that their souls had connected. They were the same person, looking past flaws and disputes. Because no matter what happened between the pair nothing could ever break them.

What about the proposal? Dan had organised for Phil to leave the house for the full day, so he had time to write "Marry me, Phillip Lester" on several hundred sticky notes, which would be displayed everywhere in their bedroom. He'd got to one knee, producing a small, velvet box from his pocket and whispered "Will you do me the honour of letting me spend the rest of my days with you?"

Everyday since Dan had passed, Phil had thought about the time they had spent together. He remembered everything from the first hasty "I love you" to the last, sweet goodbye, whispered through tears and small kisses in a tiny hospital bed.

Phil climbed out of his old armchair, identical to the abandoned one which was placed next to him, and walked to his love's grave. When he arrived, he placed a single rose on the grass in front of his marble grave stone. He kneeled in front of it and pressed his lips to the cool surface and closed his eyes tightly.

"Happy birthday my gorgeous boy. It's been two years now, I miss your face next to mine in the mornings. Your sweet little kisses and cuddles. I miss you baby, but I know you're not gone. I just can't see you yet." Phil pressed his lips to the marble again and stood up.

"Daniel James Howell,  
Age 79  
Brother, Father, Husband and Son.  
You only live once, then you die. It's up to you how much of a good time you have."

Phil got home and went straight to their bed, curling up on Dan's side, knowing that if he was there he would huff and mumble "Why don't you just take up the whole thing", Phil let out a muffled giggle, then fell into a deep sleep from which he didn't wake.

"You're here now, baby." Dan smiled, pulling Phil close. His skin was once again young, like it used to be. Phil looked into those swirling pools of chocolate, after two long years of waiting. "How is our little girl?" Dan whispered into Phil's ear, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent he had missed so greatly.

"Dan she is 35, she is our big girl," Phil smiled before carrying on "but she is perfect, Dan. She looks just like you. And she has had a baby now, they called her May."

"Is she beautiful?" Dan asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"More beautiful than you could ever imagine." Phil whispered before meeting his lips with Dan's, kissing slowly and gently. Pulling away and clasping their hands together, they walked off into the light at the end of the tunnel. Living for eternity as beings without bodies, but soul mates in a world greater than ours.


End file.
